


Forever In My Arms -I'll Be A Good Alpha Part Two

by Nrem511



Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Omega, Anger, Angst and Tragedy, Anxiety, Bitterness, Blood, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Breeding, Comfort, Deadpool being Deadpool, Death, Devotion, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Dreams, Emotions, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Horny Wade Wilson, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss, Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Past Violence, Peace, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 24, Pining, Pregnancy, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Humor, Threats, Trauma, Trouble, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, continuation of previous fic, fluffy love, so much love, spideypool-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Alpha Wade and Omega Peter share their happy news and life seems pretty perfect.An unwelcome character from Wade's past stirs up trouble with devastating consequences.Can their love save them?A story about how sometimes we have to face the unexpected and find a way through.26/03/20 I've reposted this story as I edited it. Thank you for reading, your kudos/comments make me very happy.If you want to say hi ontwitterI recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖
Relationships: Deadpool/Spider-man, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Omegaverse stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532609
Comments: 31
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my earlier story I'll Be A Good Alpha  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683487  
**More tags will be added as I update this story**  
Thank you for reading xoxoxo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter are blissfully happy, sharing their good news and living their best life.  
An undesirable character from Wade's past comes sniffing around and The Merc sets him straight.  
Nothing is going to spoil their happiness.

Continuation of I'll Be A Good Alpha.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683487>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool sat on the rooftop looking out over the city. The early morning light was just starting to edge up through the darkness. He loved summer, the hazy air, the warm nights. Best of all he liked listening to the city waking up. 

Once he finished his patrol he would grab some take-out and head back home, mindful to get extra portions for his Omega.

Peter and Wade had been living together for almost a year since The Merc found his spider lying helplessly on the fire escape, his heat imminent. Wade thanked his lucky stars every single day for that encounter and somehow felt the universe brought them together that day for a special reason.

It hadn't been easy at first as Peter didn't want the general public to know Spider-Man was an Omega. A handful of people around them knew Peter was an Omega and that Deadpool was his Alpha.

There were a few raised eyebrows and comments when they bonded, but nobody dared argue with Deadpool. Over time everybody could see how in love they were and how crazy they were about each other. 

Wade was like a big soft puppy around Peter, following him around and lapping up all the attention the Omega gave him. Peter completely indulged Wade and was fiercely protective over him and their life together. He may have been the smaller of the two but his bite was the worst.

It was for that reason that The Avengers took Spider-Man seriously. He'd proved he was not an 'average' Omega and could be a valid member of their team. His mutated spider DNA gave him far more strength and confidence than other Omegas and his relationship with Deadpool also meant he had a formidable Alpha in his corner. Nobody would even attempt to slight them. They were in many ways the perfect Alpha/Omega power duo.

Outside of their close circle Peter didn't want anybody else to know about his Omega status. He knew public perceptions of Omegas were such that Spider-Man would no longer be accepted as a super-hero. They wouldn't take him seriously. Omegas were still so heavily discriminated against.

Wade got back to their apartment at five a.m. He peered into the bedroom and could see two eyes gleaming back. Peter could always feel when Wade came home. He always woke up instantly.

_Alpha, home safe, need you close._

"Wade?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"What did you bring me?"

Peter could smell food. He was hungry and he loved it when Wade brought back something tasty for him.

"I got you a burrito and some nachos with cheese. Sound good Baby Boy?" Wade handed Peter a plate as he unpacked their food.

_Omega, always so sweet. I'll take good care of you._

Peter tucked into the food, taking big mouthfuls and washing it down with the glass of milk Wade placed beside him on the cabinet. Wade watched Peter eating and felt a great sense of fulfilment seeing his Omega's appetite. He needed to keep his strength up.

"How are you feeling this morning? No pains or weird feelings? You need to tell me if you don't feel well or if something feels wrong." Wade stroked Peter's hair and smiled at his content face.

"Nope everything is fine. I slept well and apart from a little bit of anxiety when you first left for patrol I've felt okay. Yes my Alpha, I will tell you if anything is wrong I promise." Peter gazed over at The big Merc as he ate his own food and occasionally glanced up at his Omega.

_So caring, such a good Alpha, love him so much._

After their food Wade got undressed and snuggled up against Peter in their big cosy bed. He spooned his Omega and placed a protective hand on his belly. 

Peter purred with contentment at the feeling of his big Alpha making him feel safe and secure. He didn't like how vulnerable he had suddenly started feeling. He'd retired Spider-Man for a while and Wade went out on patrols alone. While he knew nothing could really hurt Deadpool he found himself worrying that he wouldn't come back. His head played tricks on him, making him imagine all manner of bad things happening to Wade. Every time he felt him return he was filled with a sense of relief and elation to be re-united with his beautiful Alpha.

The truth was that Peter was expecting a baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"Ohhh sounds exciting, what is it?" 

Wade was grinning at Peter with sparkling eyes. He could see by the expression on his Omega's face that it was something good.

"Okay, here goes. Wade...Alpha...my sweetheart. We are going to be parents." Peter's face beamed as he told Wade the happy news.

Wade's mind went into overdrive and he fainted on the spot. The shock and overwhelming feelings of joy just knocked him out.

"Wade? Oh my god. Get up Wade...I can't believe you've fainted." Peter was shaking him and half laughing. Wade came to and grabbed hold of Peter, pulling him on top of him so he could wrap his arms firmly around his lover.

"Peter, Omega, my beautiful Baby Boy. You have made me so happy I think I might burst. I mean, are you completely sure? Is this really happening? I just can't believe it. I always thought it was too late for me. Oh god I am just so happy." 

Wade was laughing and crying as he held on to Peter. He'd never experienced such intense emotions. He never believed he would ever be a father and to find out they were going to be parents was a dream come true.

They never wore protection because Wade's strong healing factor meant he was immune to any diseases and Peter was a picture of good health. They assumed Wade wasn't able to have kids due to his mutation, but they never actually looked into it. They just hadn't considered it, so when Peter discovered he was pregnant it was a big surprise. 

Peter had been for an appointment at the hospital after he did a home pregnancy test and it had read positive. He was so shaken at first as he knew there was always a minute possibility it could happen, but like Wade he wasn't sure because of his own mutation. To find out he was pregnant was like a cherry on top of their perfect love. 

Wade's reaction made Peter feel so complete. He radiated pure_ joy_ and _devotion_ and it filled Peter's heart with unbridled love for his Alpha.

_Mine, always mine. Forever in my arms._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That was four months ago and while at first Peter had carried on going out as Spider-Man, it soon became clear it wasn't going to be possible. Wade was freaking out at every little thing and he was being even more protective and obsessive than he normally was. It was driving Peter crazy, so he decided it would be better to give Spider-Man a holiday until after the baby was born. He couldn't wear his suit for much longer anyway as his body would be changing.

Peter asked Tony Stark to gather the Avengers in a private meeting and there he and Deadpool announced their happy news. The reactions ranged from mild shock to extreme happiness, some reacting with surprising emotion. Tony hugged them both and declared himself honorary uncle "I'm too young to be a grandfather" his vanity shining through. Natasha cooed over Peter, throwing Deadpool a cautionary glance and Thor sat crying his eyes out exclaiming how special this new life would be and was this the first 'Super Hero Baby' to be born in their midst? 

To Peter's slight horror Bruce went all scientific, enquiring whether Peter's spider DNA meant there was a possibility he could have a cluster of babies and would they be born from eggs or directly from his body? Peter stepped back and Wade growled at Bruce, flinching when he shaded pale green in retaliation. 

Cap was his usual sceptical cautious self and Hawkeye was just happy to have an excuse to organise a party. Bucky and Sam shook Wade's hand and Wanda laid her hands on Peter's belly giving him a warm gaze, telling him she would look out for him and anything he needed she would help him with. They all agreed it was a happy occasion and while they had their concerns that moment was not the time to raise them. 

Although Peter retired Spider-Man for a while he carried on working at Stark Tower and since his happy announcement Tony was clucking over him like a mother hen. It got so bad that Steve's eye rolls pretty much made his eyes disappear. Peter found it funny, he just carried on as himself, albeit flying high on his delight at carrying his Alpha's baby. Every day he pinched himself that they were so lucky and had Deadpool not climbed the fire escape that day this wouldn't be happening. 

_He was meant to find me. This was meant to be._

_Alpha. Mine._

Wade on the other hand was finding it hard to process the fact that he was going to be father. While he was deliriously happy he was also petrified. He feared his abilities as a parent would fall short of what was needed. He had no parental examples to speak of. His father left when he was a child and his mother was an alcoholic leaving young Wade to pretty much fend for himself. He enrolled in Special Ops to have some kind of 'family' to belong to, but it didn't last. The truth was Wade was a loner and Deadpool was the perfect cover for him to hide behind after he mutated.

He was scared he had nothing to offer their child. Sure, he had money from his time as a Merc, but no real life skills to teach the kid. He had tons of love in his heart and he would shower their baby with hugs and kisses, but what would happen when they got older? Peter had the brains and the beauty, he had the skills and the patience and all the good bits. He would be a brilliant parent. All Wade could do was try his best to protect them and be as nurturing as possible. Fulfill his Alpha duties as he should. He felt so much love for his Omega and he was excited about seeing a mini Peter emerge from his amazing body. 

Wade was a little bit envious that Peter was the pregnant one, he wanted to "Grow a baby" as he put it. He would stand in front of the bathroom mirror and stick his belly out as far as he could and stroke it, pretending that he was expecting. He imagined he was having weird cravings for different foods, but in reality Wade's tastes were never average to begin with. The best bit about Peter's pregnancy was that he smelt differently. Wade was crazy about his Omega scent, but since a couple of weeks he had noticed it had changed. Peter's scent had become much sweeter, like a syrupy perfume that hung all around him. Wade couldn't get enough of it and was even more clingy than usual. 

He'd also read that pregnant Omegas had an increased sex drive so naturally he was fully on board with that idea. He constantly tried to get Peter aroused and tempted him into spontaneous sex positions all round their apartment. He even fucked him up against the wall in the bathroom at Stark Tower, holding his big Alpha hand over Peter's mouth to stifle his loud moans. 

As Peter entered his fifth month Wade started to worry that all the sex might somehow damage the baby, so Peter sat him down and explained a few things about Omega biology and how his body worked. This set Wade's mind at ease and culminated in him bending Peter over the arm of the sofa and fucking him from behind until his knees gave way. Wade lifted him into the bathroom, filled the tub and lowered him in, climbing in behind him to continue their intense love making in the soothing water. Peter was a heaving panting mess by the time Wade finished with him, his cock sore from being over stimulated and his body aching where his Alpha repeatedly pounded into him. That particular session ended with Wade laying Peter's clean body, glowing from the warm water, on their bed and licking his pink swollen entrance so softly it sent Peter off into a relaxing sleep. 

As the days went by The Alpha and The Omega were blissfully happy and their life seemed to be harmonious and balanced, everything falling into place for the eventual arrival of their bundle of joy. By their calculations the baby would be arriving just in time for Christmas and it couldn't be more perfect. A special gift for two loving souls. Nothing could disrupt their little slice of heaven.

Nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until something did.

As with most things in life, there are easy and difficult times, ups and downs, good and bad news.

This was definitely bad news.

The 'something' in question was an old acquaintance of Wade's from years before. Marty knew Wade when they were both starting out in the Merc business and often did jobs together, splitting the fee and covering each other's backs in potentially dangerous situations. 

One such situation resulted in Wade being faced with an angry boxer who's brother they just killed. The guy had him pinned against the wall and was pointing a large sharp knife directly at Wade's neck. These were the days before his mutation, so a healing factor was not part of the Wilson Package. Marty had approached the boxer from behind and launched himself onto him, giving Wade the opportunity to jump out of the way and avoid getting stabbed. Marty was not so lucky and the boxer had stabbed him in his side, puncturing his lung. Wade shot the guy in the head and got Marty an ambulance, fleeing the scene just as the medics arrived. 

Marty was annoyed that Wade had ran out on him. He felt Wade owed him for saving him from getting stabbed. He sacrificed himself for his 'best friend'. The truth was that Wade found Marty too full on. He was a loose canon and every time they did a job together Wade ended up in some kind of bad situation. He didn't ask Marty to jump on the boxer and of course he was grateful, but he could have handled it. He had his gun already primed to shoot the guy, but Marty waded in trying to play some kind of hero.

Wade never saw Marty again after that last incident. He gifted him a large sum of money as a thank you for 'helping' him and to say sorry for him getting hurt, but then he fled town and headed for NYC. As far as Wade was concerned he'd returned the favour and the rest, as we say, is history. 

Marty never forgot what he saw as Wade's 'betrayal'. He felt his former friend had got off lightly, thinking his financial gift settled the debt of having his life saved. Things didn't work like that in Marty's mind. It was an eye for an eye in his world. Wade left him, not just in pain and scared he was going to die from his injury, but he faced a barrage of questions from the cops. Most of the money Wade gave him was used to pay lawyers trying to keep Marty out of jail. No, there was definitely unfinished business between them.

A chance encounter between Marty and an exotic Beta dancer called Carla alerted him to Wade's whereabouts. Marty went to NYC and put the word about. Carla met Wade in a bar for Mercs in the sleazier part of the city. She told Marty about his skin and how this Alpha paid her to just hold him, nothing else. She remembered him because most Alphas were rough and domineering, but this guy had been different, emotional and not interested in sex. 

At first Marty thought it was the wrong Wade, but the dancer said his full name and that he was definitely a Merc and these days he hung around with a guy called Deadpool. He showed her a photo and she had studied it closely. The face had now been ravaged by scars, but the eyes were the same. She remembered his eyes as they looked so alive, not damaged like the rest of him. 

He found the location of the bar in question and went along to do some more digging. He was finally close to getting what he wanted. He had a proposition for Wade and no intention of leaving until he agreed to help him out. He felt it was the least he could do, properly repay him for saving his sorry ass.

So it came to be that one balmy summer night Marty entered the Merc bar and ordered himself a Bourbon as he sat in one of the booths and observed everybody who walked in. A couple of guys eyed him over and enquired after his business, but every time he asked about Wade Wilson or Deadpool the barriers came up and people shut down. Nobody was going to get on the wrong side of the big crazy Alpha. He may have been soft with Omegas and Betas, but when it came to other Alphas Deadpool stood his ground and took no bullshit. 

The owner of the bar was a guy called Weasel and he was watching the new guy as he made himself increasingly more unpopular with the regulars. He hated anybody coming in and causing more trouble than was necessary and he really didn't want a pumped up Alpha fight on his hands tonight. The last one had resulted in him closing for a week while he cleaned up after the bloodbath that ensued. For once that fight did not involve his old friend Wade. In fact it was a good few months since he'd seen Deadpool and he thought maybe it was time to give him a ring, let him know he was flavour of the month with this creepy loser who was hanging round the place.

Wade was busy helping Peter decorate the spare room for the baby when he saw Weasel's name pop up on his phone. His heart fluttered slightly. He knew Weasel wasn't the kind of guy to ring without a reason and usually it was to alert him of something going down. He hesitated as he looked at the screen.

"Aren't you going to answer that? Who is it?" Peter was watching his Alpha's face as he turned from cheerful to looking decidedly annoyed. Wade grunted and answered the call.

"Weasel? What's up? Yeah I'm fine. He's fine too, yes you have heard right...I am going to be a father...what? Oh that's real nice you asshole ha ha. So, come on, you don't just call me for nothing, what's the score?." Wade listened as Weasel told him about the guy hanging around asking questions and as he described him Wade felt a cold chill run down his spine.

_Shit. Marty. What does that fucked up moron want?_

He hung up and decided to take a trip down to the bar himself. He knew Marty wouldn't recognise him with his scars so he could observe him for a while before confronting him, if it even came to that. Nobody would expose him at the bar, they were all too wary of him. 

"Hey sweet cheeks I'm going to head out for a while to see Weasel, just to catch up. He said some guy had been asking about me and I just want to check things out. It won't be anything, but I need to settle my mind okay?" Wade grabbed hold of Peter and pulled him in for a hug. Something made him want to keep him even closer than usual. "Hmmm love you Omega, you smell so damned good. When I get back I'm going to kiss you all over and then I'm going to stick my tongue deep inside you and make you beg me for more. You drive me crazy Baby Boy." Peter felt his cock _pulse_ at the words Wade growled in his ear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade didn't like the idea of Marty being around, he was a troublemaker and he wanted Peter to be as far away from his past life as possible. As he arrived at Weasel's place one of the other Mercs approached him and gave him the heads up about the 'schmuck' in the far booth asking too many questions. Wade nodded and sidled up to the bar. Weasel grinned at him and poured him a shot of Mezcal placing the bottle on the bar. Without saying a word the bar owner threw a glance in Marty's direction indicating to Wade where he was and slowly The Merc turned to take a look. 

There was no mistake, it was definitely him and by the looks of things he'd had quite a bit to drink. He was slurring his words as he accosted people passing his table and Wade distinctly heard his name being mentioned. He looked back at Weasel and rolled his eyes.

"Man I really don't like that guy. He's a real pain in the ass. He's not going to give up until he pushes one of these guys too far. He's either going to get shot or somebody will rat me out just to shut him up." Wade sighed deeply. Weasel frowned. 

"Wade man, just walk away. I'll get a couple of the guys to kick him the hell out of here, nobody will rat you out. You have Peter and your baby and why would you let some scumbag upset stuff? Go home, let me handle it." 

Sometimes in our lives there are moments where we know what would be the right thing to do, but for some reason our brains take us down a different path. One that leads us in exactly the opposite direction. Instead of walking away from the steaming pile of shit we end up throwing ourselves right in the middle of it.

This was one of those moments. With Weasel's words still lingering in his ears, Wade grabbed the bottle off the bar, walked over to Marty and sat down across from him at the table. He caught his eye and stared at him. At first Marty frowned and waved him away with his hand, clearly drunk and bleary eyed. Then he focussed and a look of realisation crept across his face. He glared at Wade, then he started laughing.

"Jesus Christ...what the hell happened to your face? I never thought I'd end up being the pretty one! Wade fucking Wilson, you are a hard man to find. Guess word got out ha?" Marty sniggered to himself as he downed another drink. Wade filled his glass and kept staring. He hadn't really changed, still annoying and full of himself. Wade just wanted to know why he was there and then how quickly he could move him along so he could get back to his peaceful little life.

"What are you doing here Marty? I'm guessing this isn't a social visit?" Wade knocked back his drink and waited for an answer.

"Heyyy what's wrong? Can't a guy come see his old buddy? Why you being so hostile, man?" Marty slumped forwards barely able to speak properly. Wade grimaced at the state of him. 

"Come on Marty I know you remember? What do you want? We settled up years ago, there's no cosy catch up needed here. Spill your guts and get the hell back to whichever hole you crawled out of." Wade fixed the slurring man with a dark stare. He was in no mood for this loser and his nonsense.

Marty seemed to temporarily snap out of his drunken state and scowled at Wade. "Still think you're better than me ha Wilson? I have been looking for you because we have unfinished business. I saved your life! Or did you forget about that? I got your pathetic apology and your guilt money, but you left me in the shit. You still owe me buddy! I have come to collect." 

Wade shook his head and laughed loudly, probably a bit too loud, but he was making a point. He grabbed hold of Marty by his collar and lifted him over the table so their faces were a few inches apart. Weasel observed this action and got his baseball bat ready, just in case. A few of the regular Mercs placed their hands on their weapons. 

"You listen to me you weeping sack of dick tips. This is my bar, in my neighbourhood and you have no place here. I paid you a very generous sum for your help, which by the way I don't remember asking you for. You made the decision to pretend you were some fucking martyr. Now I want you to get your pathetic shit together and get the hell out. If I see you round here again I will fuck you up, you get that?" Wade snarled as he stood up and threw the drunken nuisance across the bar. He clocked the two Mercs by the door and nodded at them. With one swift move they picked Marty up and dragged him out the door. 

Weasel looked worried as he watched Wade straighten himself up and down another shot. He placed the bottle back on the bar and caught the bar owner's stare. "What?"

"Ah I don't know man. I just hope you know what you're doing. That guy, he gave me the creeps. I don't think he's going to leave it alone. He's a persistent motherfucker, to have sat here all day and asked some pretty scary guys all about you. He strikes me as a guy who has nothing to lose, you know what I'm saying?" 

Wade knew exactly what Weasel was saying and he was right. This was one can of worms he knew he shouldn't have opened, but well what was the worst thing that could happen? He would try and kill him? One good thing about being immortal, it pretty much made you immune to fear.

"I can handle him. Hey it's not like he can hurt me is it? He'll get the message." Wade heard himself say the words, but in his heart he knew it was not wise to be too cocky about these things. He would have to be vigilant. 

The thought ran through his mind once more.

_What's the worst thing that could happen?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late by the time Wade got back and as he crawled into bed next to Peter he saw he was awake and looked into his eyes, smiling softly. 

"How's my beautiful Omega? You feeling okay? Any sign of movement in the baby cave yet? I'm sorry I was gone so long Baby Boy." Wade nuzzled Peter's neck and ran his hands down his body, feeling his warmth and stroking his belly. A cute little bump was already showing and Wade felt a surge of excitement in his heart. His baby inside his amazing Omega, it was still like a dream, a lovely floaty happy dream full of marshmallow rainbows and flying unicorns. Wade sighed and smiled. 

"Alpha, I missed you. Every time you leave this apartment I feel afraid that you won't come back and I hate it. I know it's just my hormones and because I feel way too vulnerable, but it messes with my head. I'm glad you're back. Did you sort things at the bar?" Peter lightly kissed Wade's face.

"Yeah it was nothing, just some dude I knew years ago, he was in town. We had a few drinks and a catch up, nothing major. It'll probably be another ten years before I see him again. Weasel says hi, he seems to think I will be the world's worst father as he said once the baby is born you will have two children to look after. Sassy prick needs to shut his goddamned trash mouth." Wade laughed as he squeezed Peter against him. He didn't want his Omega to feel anxious. He was going nowhere.

"So Baby Boy....about my promise from earlier. I'm flexing my tongue as we speak. I want you to lie back, spread your legs and get ready to beg." 

_Omega. Mine. Need to taste you. Always._

Peter felt his face go deep red at Wade's words. He loved it when he talked like that, it was dirty and sexy and it turned Peter on in the best possible way. He did as Wade instructed and felt his whole body light up as he felt his warm tongue slide inside him. His movements were slow as he curled it around Peter's hole, softening his puckered skin, making him moan and gasp at his _tenderness_ and _devotion._

"Ah Wade, Alpha. Give me more, please, make it feel good. Please....more." He knew Wade liked him to beg and he gladly played their little game. He would do anything to make his man happy. 

_Alpha. Mine. Need to feel you. Always._

Wade sucked and licked Peter long and slow until he was a writhing mess of pure pleasure, then he lifted his legs up over his torso and pushed his painfully hard erection deep inside him. The warm slick walls felt snug round his aching cock and he thrust himself in and out, gradually building up his pace, hearing his Omega howling for more. He loved getting him in this state, full of _need_ and _desperation._

_Omega. Mine. So good. So beautiful. Full of me and you. So happy. Love you._

Peter submitted completely to Wade, wanting him deep inside him. He needed to feel his _lust_ and _desire_, his _want_. He loved being taken by him, feeling his big strong body controlling him, _loving_ him. He didn't need to be afraid or anxious about him leaving. He knew they would be in each other's arms forever. The only things he needed were Wade and their baby. That was all that mattered.

_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha. All mine. Love you so much. Need you. Keep us safe. _

They came together, long drawn out moans and hot seed shooting inside Peter's body and over his abdomen. They gasped and laughed, holding on to each other, feeling their mutual _adoration_ as they gazed at one another. Everything was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the apartment building a dark blue car was parked up and a figure sat inside slowly seething. He'd been humiliated at the bar, but his drunken act worked a treat as Wade had no idea he was being set up. Marty bided his time, waited for The Merc to leave and followed him home. Now he had what he really wanted, access to his life and if his enquiries were correct there was an Omega keeping Wade company. Maybe he should introduce himself, have a nice little chat with this person. Maybe he could be encouraged to make Wade see the error of his ways and show some fucking gratitude for Marty's bravery. 

_I told you Wade. You OWE me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soft Alpha Wade. ❤  
A whole shit load of foreshadowing just descended on the happy couple's lovely little life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter's blissful little life is crudely disrupted by Wade's old acquaintance.  
Danger comes knocking and tragedy looms.  
Will they lose everything?  
**yeah yeah I'm still crap at summaries**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of violence. Gun violence. Blood.  
On a happier note...their sex life is amazing!

"What time is the appointment? Have we got everything, your folder?" Wade was fussing over his mate as they were heading out to the Omega maternity clinic for Peter's monthly check up. Peter was his usual calm self, he knew everything was going well and he liked the way Wade was all protective and efficient.

"Do you think they'll do a scan like last time? What if they can see the sex? Do you want to know what we're having? I don't care as long as she or he is healthy and they look like you Peter." Wade was so excited he could hardly contain himself. It was twenty minutes before they had to leave and he was getting all flustered. He eyed Peter up and down and the Omega laughed when he saw he had an erection.

"For god's sake Wade, no. I have just got all ready and had a shower and they're going to be examining me. I really don't want your fresh Alpha seed pouring out of me when the doctor presses on my belly. Control your damned self." Peter blushed, but he found it highly amusing that his condition seemed to have Wade in a permanent state of arousal. He'd never had so much sex in his life and although his own healing factor helped him when things got too sore, he couldn't keep up with Wade's insatiable libido.

"I can't help it Baby Boy, it's you, your scent, the pregnancy, the hormones, my cravings...no YOU are my only craving. I just can't stop feeling horny. I'll be right back, where's that t-shirt you were wearing in bed?" Wade grabbed the shirt and disappeared into the bathroom.

Peter rolled his eyes when he heard a howl coming from the bathroom a few moments later and a completely sedated Wade emerged, looking all dewy eyed. He threw the t-shirt in the wash and smiled at Peter. "I'm ready to go now."

_Mmm Omega, so patient, so sweet._

As they left the apartment the dark blue car was parked across the road again as Marty sat and observed them. He paid close attention to their body language and as they went to get into a taxi he noticed the Alpha guarding Peter's belly with his hand. Marty grinned knowingly. 

_Something tells me there may be a baby on the way._

If he was right it could be very useful in convincing Wade to help him out with a little job he had lined up. He planned to tell him the other night at the Merc bar but things got too heated between them. He wasn't going to just give up and he felt sure when he told Wade of his plan he would be on board. The money would be good and babies are expensive. Marty could explain to Wade that if he helped him on this job they would be even and he would get a tasty payment. He was almost looking forward to it. 

_Just like the good old days._

Peter and Wade watched the screen as the nurse moved the scanner over Peter's belly. The image was blurry and weird shapes formed, but then suddenly it came into focus and there was clearly the outline of a tiny baby. Wade immediately started weeping loudly and Peter stroked his head, smiling at the nurse.

"He's so very happy." He laughed as Wade sniffed and snorted and wiped his face on the bed sheet. The nurse frowned, but said nothing. She was more used to Omegas being the emotional ones, but Peter was decidedly more level headed than his Alpha. He booped Wade's nose and asked him if he wanted a photo of the scan. That set him off again as big teardrops rolled down his cheeks.

_Ah Wade, Alpha, so loving, so soft. Always by my side._

During their consultation with the doctor she told Peter his vitamin and iron levels were a bit low and he needed to take a prescribed supplement and bulk up on more fruit and vegetables. Peter felt slightly guilty as he had been pigging out on junk food. Part of the problem was all the sex they were having and Peter felt constantly hungry for carbs and cheese. He couldn't get enough of the hot melted salty goodness. He'd also developed a craving for banana milkshakes, but not the healthy kind, the ones with the richest ice cream and most sugar in them. He admitted all this to the doctor and then he looked at Wade and confessed about all the sex they were having. Wade hid his face.

The doctor laughed and reassured them it was all okay as long as everything was in moderation and yes that included the sex, not because it was harmful, but because Peter needed to get some rest. Being pregnant was a traumatic experience and it placed a lot of strain on the body. She suggested if they wanted to have sex to try more gentler positions and in the bath or shower as water was soothing. Wade's eyes lit up and Peter shook his head.

_Three guesses what we'll be doing later._

As they left the clinic Wade took the prescription and ordered Peter into a taxi. "Omega sweetheart you go back to the apartment and run a nice warm bath, get cosy and relax. I'm going to head out to the pharmacy and the wholefood store to get you some healthy foods. From now on it's vitamins all the way! NO more greasy take out or sugary shakes." Peter pulled a face at that, but deep down he knew he should do what was best for his health and the baby. 

_But cheesy enchiladas taste so good._

He blew Wade a kiss and headed back in the taxi.

Marty was waiting.

As he clocked Peter getting out of the cab alone he quickly sprinted over the road. He entered the apartment foyer and spotted the Omega talking to the caretaker. He pretended to look for something in his jacket and nodded over at Peter.

"Can you believe it? I came on the off chance to see my buddy Wade and I lost the piece of paper with his apartment number on it. You wouldn't happen to know him would you? His name's Wade Wilson, big Alpha, few scars on his face?" The caretaker was tight lipped, but Marty gaged Peter's expression. 

Peter remembered Wade telling him about meeting his old pal at Weasel's and assumed it was the same guy. He thought Wade had said he wasn't in town long. Being pregnant threw Peter's Spidey sense right off and so he didn't pick up on any weird vibes other than the usual Alpha scent. Peter was pretty immune to other Alpha's especially since he and Wade had bonded. Wade's scent had attracted Peter from the first moment he met him and when Wade finally discovered his Omega status that day on the fire escape it had been such a relief for Peter to finally be able to attach himself to Wade's scent gland.

_My Alpha, so good._

"I know him very well. Wade's my Alpha, Peter Parker, please to meet you." Peter stuck his hand out and Marty shook it with a huge grin.

"Peter! Of course, Wade told me all about you guys, how happy he is. Great to meet you. I'm Marty, we go way back. So, is the big guy around? If not I can come back later or tomorrow, I wouldn't want to intrude." Marty played it cool.

"Nonsense, he'll back in a while, he's just nipped to the store for some supplies. Come up to the apartment, we can have something to drink." Peter stepped into the elevator and Marty followed. As they rode up to the top floor Marty noticed the Omega absentmindedly stroking his belly. He was almost certain Peter was pregnant.

As they walked into the apartment the smell hit Marty full on. There it was, Omega pregnancy pheromones interlaced with a potent Alpha scent.

_Wade._

Looking round he could see evidence of Omega nesting behaviour, throws and cushions piled up in various places and what looked like a blanket fort in one corner of the room. What Marty didn't know was that it was in fact Wade and his messed up mutated Alpha who had been making all the cosy hidey holes to crawl into. 

Peter just let him get on with it and indulged him when he wanted them both to snuggle up inside his blanket den. Inevitably this resulted in what Wade referred to as 'cosy sex' and Peter would be naked and whimpering within a few minutes as his greedy Alpha sucked him off and fingered him into oblivion. It was a miracle he could still walk.

Peter offered Marty a beer and made himself some herbal tea, he figured no time like the present to start the health kick. Never mind that it tasted like mouldy cabbage water.

"So Marty,Wade told me you two caught up the other night over at Weasel's place. I think he thought you'd left town already as he seemed to think he probably wouldn't see you for a while." Peter was curious as to their connection. He wasn't sure if Marty was a Merc from Wade's past or just an old friend. Wade didn't really have many 'friends'.

"Ah well the truth is a job came up and I thought Wade might be interested. It's nothing too exciting, just some security stuff, body guard type job. We used to do stuff like that years ago, before he took off to the city. I figured he might be able to use the dough what with the little one on the way and all that." Marty took his chance and by the surprised happy look on Peter's face he was right on the money.

_Bingo!_

"Yeah, 5 months and counting. We never thought it would happen what with Wade's mutation and all. He thought he was infertile. We're both so happy." Peter stroked his belly and felt a warm glow inside, a fluttering, it was the baby moving. He kept it to himself, only wanting to share it with his Alpha.

_Oh my god, Wade, please hurry, I need you to feel this too._

Wade came barging into the foyer with his bags of groceries and greeted the caretaker. He sniffed and told Wade he'd seen Peter and 'that rat-faced Alpha' going up to their apartment earlier and he didn't like the look of him. He also told Wade he saw him parked outside two days earlier. The Alpha thanked him and stomped into the elevator. The minute the doors closed he snarled and hissed.

"Fucking Marty! What the hell is this joker playing at? He better not be laying his hands on my Peter. Ha ha he'll be in for a shock if he does, Peter will kick the shit out of him." Wade launched himself out of the elevator and took a deep breath before opening their front door.

_Omega. Mine._

The first thing he picked up on was Marty's weaker Alpha scent and then he heard them laughing in the living room.

_What's so fucking funny?_

He casually strolled in with a strained smile on his face and placed the bags on the table. He gave Peter a warm look and then he glared at Marty who was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table, drinking a beer.

_Motherfucker. Coming in to MY home, laughing with MY Omega, drinking MY beer._

_I'm going to wring his nasty little rat neck._

"Wade sweetheart, look who it is. Your old buddy. He's got a job for you. Wade? Alpha is everything okay?" Peter picked up on his defensive vibe and rushed over to scent him and touch his arm, calm him. He wasn't at all surprised by his reaction. Wade was always wary of other Alphas around Peter and now he was expecting it was ten times worse. Wade put his arm round his Omega and placed his other hand over his belly, guarding the treasure within. He inhaled Peter's scent and growled into his neck, sending vibrations down his body. 

_Omega. Mine. Always._

"Marty, Marty, Marty...and there was me thinking you'd left town...buddy. What's this job you got for me then? How come you didn't mention it the other night...pal?" Wade was being intentionally sarcastic in his tone. He nuzzled Peter's cheek and asked if he minded packing the groceries away while he talked to Marty. Peter nodded and set about moving the bags.

Peter couldn't hear what was being said from the kitchen. He knew Wade was more tense than usual. He hoped whatever it was they would sort it out. He looked at the food Wade had bought, all healthy stuff, veggies and fruit and muesli and wholefoods. He felt so much love for him.

_Alpha. Mine. Takes such good care of me and baby. Oh, need to tell him about feeling you move little one. Your daddy will be a crying mess...again._

"Peter? I hope you don't mind but I'm going to take Marty down to Weasel's to discuss this job. You take it easy okay, relax, make some healthy food for dinner. I'll be back later. Come here...let me smell you my Omega." Wade grabbed his hips and pushed him against the refrigerator, kissing his neck and deeply inhaling his scent. "Take a long bath, so you'll be all nice and pink and clean for when I get back and I can fuck you with my tongue. Omega...Mine." Peter's knees buckled at the thought of Wade devouring him. He stroked his face and projected every deep feeling of _love_ he could muster in that one moment. Wade's eyes glowed as he felt the emotions hit him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Marty you got half an hour to convince me of whatever this perfect job is." Wade grabbed the bottle of Mezcal and two shot glasses and sat opposite Marty. Weasel raised his eyebrows, but Wade gave him an eye roll and a wink to signal all was ok.

Marty started telling him about a job he did two years ago for some rich guy out in The Hamptons. He paid Marty to tail his wife and catch her with her lover. The story had a sting in the tail as the lover was in fact the guy's business partner and the rich guy wanted him dead. Marty stalked the pair for weeks and then finally he had the opportunity to kill the guy. He walked into his beach condo and aimed his gun telling the guy it was a gift from his business partner and then shot him once in his face and twice in his chest. 

He fled the house thinking it was a straightforward hit, but then he later got a furious call from the rich guy claiming his wife was suing for divorce and if he didn't comply with her demands she would tell the police he paid someone to kill his business partner. Turns out she was sitting in the next room and worse she was face timing one of her girlfriends and recorded the whole thing on her phone, citing the friend as her witness.

The rich guy went crazy at Marty and told him he could whistle for his fee because he was now going to have to hand over most of his fortune to his two-timing wife. Marty felt cheated out of his earnings and over time had devised a plan. It turned out the rich guy managed to settle with his ex and only ended up having to hand over a third of his money. He wisely invested a large portion of it in his only son's name. This was where Marty and Wade came in. Marty had thought up a plan to kidnap the son and demand a hefty ransom from his father. That way he not only got the fifty grand he was owed for the original job but he figured they could rip this guy for a cool million. They would knock the son about a bit and make him record a video and the father would pay up.

Wade stared open-mouthed at Marty. He was trying to understand where in the bigger scheme of things this was an actual good idea. He strongly suspected Marty had lost it. His bitterness and frustration at life seemed to have taken over his brain and Wade knew all about how that could feel. He sort of felt sorry for him really.

"Marty, I'm sorry man, but that is one bad idea. The only thing you are going to end up with is a bullet right between those baby blues. Guys like that are dripping in security. Do you really think he's going to let some punk-ass Merc tell him what to do? Also how old is this guy's son?" Wade had no interest in kidnapping kids.

"He's a fifteen year old freshly hatched Omega. Ripe for plucking." Marty laughed salaciously. Wade shuddered at his demeanour.

"Okay calm down there Mr Barely Legal, there is not going to be any baby Omega snatching going on and quite frankly if you think that's acceptable I really think you have a problem. The kid is fifteen, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Wade was not impressed with Marty's lecherous angle.

Marty muttered to himself and slammed his fist down on the table. Wade heard a dozen guns click off their safety catches. "Okay everybody calm down. There's no issue, just a difference of opinion, right?" Wade looked round at the other Mercs. It was good to know they had his back.

"Here's the score Marty. I don't think your plan is a good idea. I understand your frustration at that guy cheating you out of fifty grand, but I suggest you try and approach him again and remind him of your little arrangement. If I was you I'd try and record him admitting it or find some other way to fuck him up. Kidnapping a child, a vulnerable Omega child is not going to be happening. I need to tell you Marty if you go ahead with this bullshit I will stop you and if that means I have to shoot you then so be it. Forget this plan." Wade spoke in a calm and serious tone, trying to make him understand.

Marty felt belittled and degraded by Wade's tone. He always acted like he was better than him, even all those years ago. He hated his self-righteous attitude. The truth was Wade had always been the more able one of the two.

"So you're not going to help your old buddy? What about your Omega and your new baby? I'm sure they could use some money? Babies are expensive Wade, are you sure you can provide everything they need?" Wade kicked the table out from between them and snatched Marty up by his collar, half choking him in the process. 

"You shut your sleazy little rat mouth you hear me? You do not speak of MY Omega or about MY baby. You stay away from us, you are not wanted! If I see your fucked up scrawny ass anywhere near my home again I will personally chop off your hands and scoop out your eyeballs with your own fingers. Then I will slit your stinking rodent throat. Don't push me you waste of space." He threw him to the ground and once again Marty was ejected from the bar by a pair of burly bikers.

"Cheers guys, drinks all round!" Wade raised his glass and grinned, but deep in his gut he had a very bad feeling. Weasel gave him 'that' look, the one that told Wade he knew the shit was possibly going to hit the fan. 

Outside in the darkened street Marty stood glaring back at the bar. He was going to teach Wade a lesson and he would start by paying his Omega another little visit. 

_Why should he have all the luck? Time I had some of that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night Wade got home and was a little worse for wear, he'd drunk a bit too much of the good stuff and was acting all soppy and sweet with Peter. 

"I thought your healing factor stopped you from getting drunk? You're cute when you're like this, a big soft teddy bear. Come here, give me a kiss big boy." Peter kissed him and Wade snuggled up to him in bed. He liked the way his Omega felt in cosy PJs and he smelt all sweet and fresh from his bath. Wade was so crazy about him it was almost painful. 

"Hey Red I felt the baby move earlier. It was a really special feeling, like little butterflies fluttering in my belly. I've been dying to tell you. Now it suddenly feels so real, like there really is a living being inside me." Peter smiled as Wade fell to pieces, sobbing and laughing and holding on to his Omega. He felt so lucky to have so much love in his life. Not just his Alpha, but his friends and colleagues too. 

Wade watched his happy face. Peter and the baby were his only family and he would die a thousand times to protect them.

_Peter, always my beautiful Omega, having our little baby, thank you universe for blessing me with such happiness._

"I think the drink has worn off Peter...wanna take those PJs off and get ruined by my tongue?" Wade gazed at his sexy Omega as he slipped out of his bed clothes. He loved his silken soft skin, so creamy and rosy, he wanted to bite him and taste him, make him whisper loving words in his ear. He never refused him or protested about anything. He was his perfect mate.

"I love you Wade Wilson, my Alpha."

"I love you Peter, my Omega....and I love you little person ...my baby."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of days later Peter was at the store a couple of blocks from home. He'd been to the lab in the morning and stopped off to pick up some supplies on the way home. Wade was at the garage getting a service for his motorbike. He decided to sell it and wanted to make sure it was working properly.

Peter was filling a bag with groceries at the check out when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Hi Peter, remember me? Wade's friend Marty? How are you?" Marty smiled his fake smile and Peter wasn't as forthcoming as the last time. Wade hadn't mentioned him again and Peter didn't ask. He found it a little odd this guy was still hanging around. 

"Hey there, yeah I'm fine how about you?" Peter kept things light.

"Well Peter I'm not that great. I'm a little disappointed to tell you the truth. I told Wade about the job I had scored for us both but he turned me down and it's a two man job, so without him I can't accept it. You walking home? Mind if I keep you company?" Marty saw his opportunity and Peter felt a wave of unease creep over him.

They walked back and Marty lied to Peter about Wade's 'reasons' for turning him down on his imaginary job. Peter didn't like the way this guy was trying to slight his Alpha, trying to come between them.

As they got to the apartment building Peter turned to Marty and spoke up.

"I understand that you are disappointed as I'm sure Wade is too. If he has turned you down it will have been for the best reasons in his heart. He will have considered all the details very carefully and then he will have made his decision. I am not about to speak against my Alpha as I trust him and respect his judgement. Now if you don't mind I have to go inside." Peter pushed open the doors to the foyer and walked in.

He got in the elevator and just as the doors were closing a hand stopped them. Peter's heart sank. _Now what_? Marty stood smiling shyly. He shrugged at Peter and asked if he could use the bathroom. Before Peter could answer he was in the elevator and the doors had closed. 

Marty leered at Peter as they stood side by side. The Omega felt extremely uncomfortable and moved away. Marty looked round at him and grinned. Peter didn't like his look. He moved back so he was beside Peter again and to Peter's horror he reached round and squeezed his ass. Peter flinched. 

"Please don't touch me. It's really not a good idea." Peter gave Marty a cautionary look. The weaker Alpha laughed and then he lunged at Peter grabbing him by his throat. 

"What the fuck you gonna do about it Omega bitch?" Marty spat his words in Peter's face as he squeezed his throat closed.

Peter stared straight into Marty's eyes and punched him hard on his jaw. He fell back against the elevator doors and Peter bent forward coughing, holding his throat. His bag of groceries was scattered all over the elevator floor and as the doors pinged open he jumped over the groaning Alpha and ran in to the apartment. He locked the door behind him and stood panting against the wall. His hand instinctively reached down to his belly and he rubbed over it whispering to his tiny bump. 

"Don't worry baby, nobody is going to hurt us. I will always protect you my little one." Peter felt sad in his heart. He just wanted everything to be nice and happy, he didn't understand why this idiot had appeared trying to cause an upset. Clearly he underestimated Peter, thinking he was an average Omega. 

_Shit. Wade is going to kill him._

_Maybe I won't tell him._

As he thought about that possibility he reached up to his neck and cleared his throat, it felt sore where the guy had squeezed him. He looked in the mirror and could already see bruising. He hoped his healing factor would kick in before Wade got home. He knew he would go insane.

Peter suddenly felt very emotional. He started crying as he thought about the baby and how vulnerable he felt in his body. He wasn't used to that kind of fear, the anxiety that came with the responsibility of a child. He suddenly felt totally unprepared for the task ahead. Was he going to be a good parent? He knew Wade would be great. He took it all in his stride and he would be completely in love with their baby. Peter had to learn to just trust himself more. He could handle himself. He was Spider-Man after all.

_heh heh carrying a little Spider-Baby, so cute._

A little while later Wade came home, carrying the bag of groceries Peter dropped earlier. He was eating an apple out of the bag.

"Hey sweet cheeks, somebody must have left their groceries in the elevator. No sign of anybody so I brought them in. Some nice healthy things in here. Check out these red apples baby." Wade was happily munching away and Peter still not dared look at him. He pretended to be busy in the kitchen, slicing some tomatoes. The trouble was he only had one left to slice. "Oh yeah, okay sweetheart." He felt Wade come up behind him and place his arms round his middle. Peter froze and didn't respond to Wade's touch. The Merc stepped back, his face a picture of concern.

"Peter? Omega? What's wrong? Look at me please. Talk to me. I love you." Wade could feel panic rising inside him. He waited as Peter turned around and looked up at him. He saw the anxiety in his eyes and then he saw the bruises on his neck and a grenade went off inside the Alpha's head. His eyes coloured red and he started breathing deeply, feeling his heart beat pounding in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Peter and told him everything would be okay.

_I am going to disembowel the low life piece of scum who tried to hurt my Omega._

"Peter my sweetheart who did this to you? What the hell happened? Please tell me you and baby are alright?" Wade was crying as he tried to control his fury. "Were those groceries yours Baby Boy? Was it someone in this building? Please tell me. I'm going to find out anyway because there's a camera in that elevator. Mr Sanchez likes you he will gladly let me see the tape if he knows somebody tried to hurt you." Wade wasn't going to leave it, so Peter just told him.

"It was that guy, your old buddy Marty. Some friend he is Wade. He showed up at the grocery store, then he insisted on walking back here, all the way he was trying to bad mouth you. Then when I shook him off he suddenly forced himself into the elevator. First he felt my ass and I warned him that was a bad idea then he just grabbed me by my throat, took me completely by surprise. I punched him and he hit the deck so I got out and came in here. I don't even know if he left the building." Peter was holding on to Wade as he told him. He needed his Alpha close to him, feel his heart beat.

_Love you. Need you. Stay near me my Alpha._

"Peter you do realise I am going to kill him, very slowly, in a very long drawn out and painful way. Maximum effort needed for this MOTHERFUCKING CREEP!" Wade exploded as he stomped round the apartment shouting obscenities and what medieval torture he was going to apply to the hapless Marty. Peter stood and watched his Alpha have a total meltdown and then he saw him collapse in a heap on the floor and start sobbing. He was so wound up his damaged mind couldn't handle it. "Omega, I won't let anybody hurt you ever again. I am so sorry this happened and I wasn't here to protect you. I failed you Peter. I failed our baby. It's my fault that creep showed up and now he's done this. Please can you forgive me?" Peter stroked his head and projected feelings of _love_ and _care_ on to him. Wade was holding on to his legs, still sobbing away. It was all too much for both of them.

By the evening Wade had calmed down and Peter assured him he was fine. The bruises on his neck were already disappearing as his healing factor worked it's magic and he made them a nice healthy dinner. They sat and ate and Wade wanted to sit as close as he could to Peter and their baby. The whole way through dinner Wade kept his hand on Peter's belly. For the first time since he mutated he felt afraid. He was scared that something bad would happen to his little family. Wade didn't do fear. He was Deadpool, he felt no fear. 

"Peter I need to go and find this asshole and teach him a lesson. I'm going on patrol." He walked into the bedroom to suit up. After ten minutes Deadpool appeared and Peter lifted his mask to kiss him. 

_Mmmm Alpha, so handsome in his suit. So strong._

"Are you going to be okay? I've got some ideas where to find this clown. Don't open the door to anybody. I know you are strong and capable, but you have a life inside you and your hormones might affect your Spidey powers. Just be vigilant Omega. I will try and get back as soon as I can. Please don't worry about anything." Deadpool kissed him once more and left through the kitchen window and down the fire escape. 

Peter decided he would snuggle up on the sofa with a blanket and a movie. He went into the bedroom and got changed into his soft PJs, he already felt nice and cosy. As he walked back into the living room he froze.

"Hey Omega we meet again." 

Marty was staring intensely and in his hand he held a gun, pointing straight at Peter.

"Marty, I'm sorry about our little misunderstanding earlier. It must have been my hormones. I know you didn't mean anything bad." Peter was trying to diffuse the situation, all the while covering his belly with his hands.

"No Peter, you're a liar. I know what you and Wade think of me. You think I'm weak. You have your perfect little life together and then a loser like me comes along and you don't want me here." Marty was squinting and flinching, like he was on something.

"No Marty you're not a loser, don't think that about yourself, please. I don't know you, but we had a nice chat that day you visited didn't we?" Peter was pleading for wade to come back, he was sending distress signals in his mind, hoping somehow Deadpool would pick up on them. Maybe he was close by.

Wade was very close by, in fact he was standing on the fire escape having changed his mind about going out on patrol. He didn't want to be away from Peter. He'd come back and just as he reached their floor he felt a surge of_ fear_ enter his mind. 

_Omega._

Deadpool stealthily crept into the apartment and approached the living room. He could see Marty with the gun and Peter trying to calm him down. He projected emotions towards his Omega. Big waves of _safe_ and _love_ and _protection_. He saw Peter's eyes flicker and a split second glance in his direction told him he knew he was there. 

_Shit shit shit. This bastard is going down, but I need to be careful. Omega. Baby. Safe._

Just as he was trying to be quiet his katana caught a book on the shelf beside him and it crashed to the ground. Marty jumped and Peter yelped. 

"Get over here where I can see you. What the fuck? Who are you? Oh wait a minute, you're Deadpool. Where is that asshole Wade?" Marty was swinging the gun about and Peter was getting more and more nervous. He threw Deadpool a look and The Merc got his signal. They were just going to have to grab him. 

Peter suddenly clutched at his stomach and started moaning loudly, creating a diversion. Marty was shouting telling him to straighten up. Peter was crying out saying there was something wrong and he needed help. Marty panicked and then with all his strength Deadpool pounced on him, but he lost his footing and fell sideways. The gun went off and just missed Wade's side, but as he turned he saw Peter fall to the ground.

Marty threw the gun aside and ran for it. Wade cried out to his Omega.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Wade ripped off his mask and threw himself on the floor next to Peter. He could see the blood as he held his belly. Peter looked frightened as he clung on to the big Alpha.

"Come on Baby Boy, it's going to be okay. I need to get you to the hospital. Oh my god, please please please let it be okay. Hold on Peter I'm going to pick you up." Wade lifted Peter into his arms and started running down the stairs. He crashed through the doors on to the sidewalk and ran down the street towards the hospital.

"Wade...please Alpha...baby...oh no no no. Please. Help...it hurts...baby...save baby." Peter was crying and groaning, clutching his blood soaked belly. Through his tears he could see the lights and buildings flying past as Wade held him tightly. It was like a horrible confusing nightmare.

Wade just kept running at top speed until he reached the nearest hospital and kicked his way through the doors. He roared out for someone to help and a group of paramedics rushed over with a trolley. "He's been shot, my Omega, baby, he's pregnant. Please help...please save them.....please." 

Wade watched as they rushed Peter away on the trolley. He felt helpless, his legs were like lead. He'd seen all the blood. He knew there was always a chance, but a tiny voice inside him told him it was too late. The bullet hit Peter full in his belly. It looked bad. Wade felt his heart tear in two. 

_Please save them, don't let them die. _

_My Omega. Need you. _

_My Baby. Love you._

_Please._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Peter, poor Wade, poor baby.  
All they wanted was to be happy.  
Something tells me Marty's days are numbered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreak and loss as Peter deals with their personal tragedy and Wade goes missing.  
The Avengers pull together to reunite the two grieving souls.  
As they deal with their loss Wade vows to get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. This chapter describes the aftermath of losing a baby. I have tried to be as accurate as possible in describing the emotions and thoughts as this is something extremely close to my heart.  
Also some mention of self harm as Deadpool responds to pain in his usual way.

"Daddy look...look at this." A little hand held up the tiny spider.

"Ah so cute, be gentle, spiders are our friends." Two sparkly hazel eyes watched the spider as it crawled over the hand.

"This spider is my friend, I love him. Can I keep him as a pet?" The two eyes looked up.

"No pumpkin, spiders like to be free. You can't keep them locked up." 

The little hand placed the tiny spider on the leaf of a plant. The eyes creased with joy.

"Ah look at him, he looks happy now. Bye Spidey I love you." The little face blew a kiss and giggled.

Peter watched as the little hand took hold of a bigger hand and walked away. He reached out towards the two people. "Wait for me."

The bigger figure turned round, recognition, soft crinkly eyes....family..., a frown.

"No Peter, it's not your time. Don't worry we'll keep him safe." 

"Bye daddy. I love you." 

_I love you my sweet boy._

_Don't leave me._

_Please._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter opened his eyes, the room was sterile, white walls, crisp sheets. A window was open slightly, letting a warm breeze enter the space. He could hear birds singing and far away sounds of the city. He could just make out the tops of some trees and the blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

_Where am I? _

_Wade?_

_Alpha?_

_Baby?_

_Oh._

Tears rolled down his face. He rubbed his hand over his empty belly and a sharp cruel pain stabbed his heart. He didn't need to ask, he knew. The baby was gone.

_Why?_

He tried to sit up but he felt too drowsy. There was an alarm next to the bed, he pressed it and within a few minutes a nurse appeared. He was dressed all in white. He had a kind face. The nurse asked him how he was feeling and Peter started crying hysterically. The emotion broke free and he couldn't stop it. He was heart broken, nothing had ever felt so painful. His body felt all wrong, bruised, tender, empty. There were no flutters of movement, no warm glow, just nothing. 

_Alpha? Where are you? Please ...I need you._

"Where is Wade? Tell me where my Alpha is!" Peter's breathing was erratic and his chest was heaving with his loud sobs. He couldn't stop it. The pain was like a knife repeatedly plunging into his soul. He tried to get out of the bed, but he was too dizzy and his arm was hooked up to a drip.

"Mr Parker, Peter, please try and stay calm, you need to rest." The nurse tried to guide him back down on to the bed, but Peter lashed out sending him flying across the room. "CALM? How the fuck can I? He's gone...my baby ...our baby...GONE!! WHERE IS MY ALPHA?" 

Peter let out a long heart wrenching roar. Every ounce of raw emotion in his body poured out in that one haunting cry. The entire floor in the clinic heard him and people hung their heads in sadness. They knew who he was and why he had been brought there. 

Tony Stark had personally arranged the transfer from the downtown hospital. He had instructed all the staff and everything was in place for when he woke up. The clinic was a privately run facility financed by Stark Industries. Peter was to receive only the best care.

That had been four days ago. 

Wade was nowhere to be found.

Peter was put in a temporary coma so he could recover properly. His healing factor was repairing things a lot quicker than an average body would. The surgeons tried to save the baby boy Peter was carrying, but the damage was too severe. With heavy hearts they performed a ceasarian and removed the tiny body to a secure unit. Once Peter was able he and Wade could decide about a funeral. Tony moved the baby to a special room in the clinic mortuary. He knew how important it would be for Peter to know they had taken care of his child with respect and love.

Tony cried when he saw the tiny baby, perfectly formed, fragile. He could see Peter's features on that peaceful little face. He wished he knew how to make it all better.

Everybody was heartbroken at the news and an eerie silence hung over Stark Tower the past few days. Nobody knew what to say or do. Everybody was in shock. The worst thing was that they had no idea what had happened. Peter was shot 'by an intruder' that's all they knew. 

"Where the hell is Wilson? Why isn't he HERE? I knew this whole goddamned situation would end in tears. He can't be trusted. He may have fooled Peter with his perfect Alpha routine, but we all know what he is!" Cap was pacing round the office ranting about Wade. His sadness about his young friend had manifested itself in anger as he focussed on trying to figure out where Deadpool had skulked off to.

Nobody said a word. They all had their own opinions about Wade and his violent past and some believed he changed for the better and others thought he was a loose canon. One thing they could all agree on was that he was devoted to Peter, which is why his absence was inexplicable. For Peter to make a full recovery both physically and mentally he needed Wade by his side. He needed him so they could grieve for their child together.

More importantly Wade held the key to what happened. He was the one who took him to the hospital and waited for hours. He was also the one who had given Tony's number to the paramedics and told them he was his next of kin, then he walked out of the hospital and nobody had seen him since. He'd been missing for five days.

"He's awake! I just got a call from the clinic. They said he's in a bad way, hysterical and he injured the nurse. I'm going to head over and see if I can talk to him, maybe calm him down. He's been going crazy asking where his Alpha is. Keep putting the feelers out. Somebody has to know where he is. Nat? Do you know that Merc bar he hangs out in? Go check it out, maybe somebody has seen him." Tony grabbed his jacket and headed out. 

Over at the clinic Peter became so aggressive that the staff had locked him in. He was screaming and shouting and freaking out. All he kept asking at the top of his voice was "WHERE IS MY ALPHA?". His face was soaked with tears and sweat and his hands were bleeding where he punched the wall numerous times. He'd smashed up the furniture and ripped open the mattress, it was a complete mess. 

By the time Tony Stark arrived Peter was sitting on the floor in the middle of the debris strewn room sobbing his heart out. He was cradling his own body, rocking back and forth, mumbling about his baby and his Alpha. It was a tragic sight. He looked broken.

"Peter? It's me Tony. I'm not going to ask if you're okay because clearly you are not. I just want you to know I am here if you need me or if you want to talk. I want to help any way I can. Please tell me what you need right now and I'll get it for you." Tony stood just inside the door and spoke very calmly.

"I ....need....my...ALPHA!" Peter roared once more and lashed out with his fist. The metal stand holding the drip went flying. Peter long since ripped the tube out of his arm. He had a wild stare in his eyes and his Omega pheromones were heavy and suffocating. He looked feral. 

His pregnancy hormones were still swimming round his body, but his spider DNA was overcompensating for the loss his body had suffered. It was infact trying to prepare his body to mate again. The possibility of his Omega going into a sudden heat was very probable and the first one would be excrutiating, especially without his Alpha. Most Omegas used protection for those first heats after they'd given birth, because their bodies were more fertile than usual.

"Peter, I am so sorry. I can't tell you where Wade is because he's disappeared. Nobody has seen him since he walked out of the other hospital five days ago." Tony could see Peter was shaking his head in disbelief. He was trying to grasp what his boss was telling him.

"He wouldn't leave me. He can't. Something must have happened, somebody sent him away. Does he know about the baby? About our SON? It was a boy ....I know...I had a dream about him. He had Wade's eyes. He was ....no HE IS...beautiful. Where is he?" Peter inhaled a long staggered breath and held his belly. "Where is he Tony? Where is my son?" His hollow eyes looked exhausted as he sighed through his tears.

"Your baby boy is here, he is in a special temperature controlled room. Would you like to see him? I hope you don't mind, but I visited him when they first brought him here and Peter he looks so peaceful. He looks like you." Tony smiled warmly at the younger man.

Peter felt a rush of _need_ and _love_. He really wanted to see his son, but it felt wrong. He didn't want to see him without Wade. "I can't do it alone, it wouldn't be right. I need Wade to come back, please find him. He will be blaming himself. He's gone off somewhere to deal with the noise in his head. I know him better than anybody. He thinks that because he knew the guy who shot me it's somehow all his fault, but it's really not. Wade tried to stop him, it went wrong and I got hit. I have no idea what happened to the guy. If Wade has found him he will be dead." Peter seemed to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey gorgeous wanna suck my dick?" Natasha raised her eyebrow at the sleazy looking Merc who approached her from behind. She swung her arm back and elbowed him in the face. He dropped to the floor, blood gushing out of his broken nose.

Weasel's face lit up. "Jeez I think I'm in love. How can I help you this fine evening?" His Beta was completely in awe of the strong Alpha female who had wandered into his bar. 

"I'm looking for Deadpool, or as you know him, Wade Wilson. His Omega needs him." Nat fixed Weasel with a smouldering stare that made his balls shoot up inside his body. She knew how to handle simpering Betas. He was putty in her firm hands.

"Wade? Oh...ehh..no I don't know where he is. He hasn't been here for a while. I mean, a couple of days...a week. What's wrong with Peter?" Weasel tried to sound as unassuming as he could, but he was a terrible liar and Natasha saw straight through him.

"Don't fuck with me little man. I can see you are hiding something, would that something be Wilson? You know I am used to getting what I want and I despise liars, so if you don't want me to rip your balls off you better start talking Beta." The Black Widow smirked as she watched Weasel squirm.

The dilemma the bar owner had was the fact that Deadpool already owned his balls, nothing was going to hurt more than his punishment if he ratted him out. Weasel was not a brave man, but he knew Wade was in a bad situation and for once his loyalty needed to stay with The Merc. He felt bad for Peter, the Omega was a decent guy and nobody deserved to lose their kid, but he knew Wade would go back to him once he got his shit together. Or in his case, once his limbs grew back from his latest attack...on himself.

"Look Miss 'whatever your name is', I haven't seen Wade for a couple of days. He came in here about 3 nights ago looking like shit and he was looking for a guy called Marty, something about his Omega getting shot. He had a couple of drinks, picked a fight and left. I'm sorry that's all I got." Weasel kept a straight face as Nat took out her phone to call Cap. She put it on speaker phone and told him to spill what he knew about this guy Marty.

Weasel swallowed as he gave Nat a description of Marty. He smiled at her and tried to be over jovial about the whole thing. Nat huffed at him as she spoke to Cap. All the while she was scanning round the bar, checking out the other Mercs. Looking for clues. She spied a door towards the back of the bar.

"What's in there?" She started walking towards it and a wiry Merc with an eyepatch pulled his gun on her. Nat rolled her eyes and kicked the gun out of his hand. She spun round and drop kicked the Merc in his throat. He landed on the ground with a loud thump, coughing and groaning. Nat brushed herself off and aimed for the door.

"Unlock it!" She glared at Weasel who was already planning their elopement and wedding in his mind. He shook his head. "No can do, it's locked from the inside and it's a re-enforced door, security and all that shit. Heavy duty...oh...no ...okay."

Weasel gasped as Natasha crashed through the door with one firm kick. He had never felt so turned on his life. His thrill was short lived as he realised she had just uncovered Wade's hiding place. His tamales were well and truly cooked.

Inside the room Deadpool lay on a blood stained mattress, his limbs were in the process of regenerating after he butchered himself with a chainsaw out the back of the bar and weasel dragged him inside. He looked up at Black Widow and grinned. "Hey girlfriend what took you so long? I ordered a massage weeks ago."

"You pathetic piece of shit. Peter is losing his mind and you lie here cracking jokes. What the fuck is wrong with you? Against my better judgement I'm here to take you back with me. I personally think Peter is better off without a loser like you, but that's not my choice. He thinks he needs you...he can't grieve without you...for the baby." Nat turned away as a single tear formed in her eye. She felt devastated for Peter's loss, remembering her own inability to have any children, it had cut into her heart. 

"Hey it was my baby too. Nobody seems to think I feel shit. For the record I think you're right, he is better off without me. Why do you think I left? How could I look him in the eye after it was my fault he got shot? That fuck Marty was my problem, not Peter's, but somehow he ended up hurt....our baby ....fuck." Wade's tears soaked his mask as he thought about that night and the moment the doctor told him they had lost their child. He was a useless loser, Nat was right. He failed to protect them. He was not a good Alpha, not any more. 

"I'm not going back with you. Peter will move on. Tell him to forget me. Have a funeral for the baby, help him work through it all. As soon as my arms and legs grow back I'm leaving. I got a tail on that Marty creep and I got some unaliving to do. His days are officially numbered. I'm sorry....I really am..." Deadpool turned over on his side and quietly cried behind his mask. He wanted to go back with Nat, but what good would it do? He couldn't give Peter the comfort he needed, his heart was too broken, all he wanted to do was kill Marty.

"Wade...please...Peter is falling apart. He hasn't even seen your baby yet. He is refusing to until you come back. You know it was a boy? Your son Wade. A beautiful tiny baby boy. Don't you want to say goodbye properly? I know you wanted to be a good father, this is your chance to prove that." Nat tried to manipulate Wade's emotions. She knew she couldn't force him to go with her, but she had to try.

Wade said nothing, he lay on his side, his limbs were aching as they regenerated. He heard Nat sigh. "I'm going to wait in the bar while you recover. I hope you reconsider Wade, for Peter's sake." 

Wade really did want to go with her. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his Omega in his arms and see their son together. He knew it would shatter his heart, but it would be a hundred times worse for Peter. He carried their baby, felt him moving inside his belly, formed a close bond. Wade cursed his own selfishness. Once again he'd made it all about himself, no thought for how frightened Peter must have felt when he finally woke up.

_I'm so sorry Omega, I love you, but I failed you...and our son, especially him._

Wade waited at the hospital as the doctor's performed surgery on Peter. He sat alone in the corridor not knowing what to do. Every tiny part of his being had pleaded for a miracle, that somehow both Peter and their baby would be okay. When the doctor walked up to Wade he could see by the expression on his face that it was too late.

"I am very sorry Mr Wilson, we tried all we could, but the damage was too severe. I am afraid we could not save your son. Mr Parker has been put into a light coma so that his body can heal more efficiently. If you would like to see him please follow me." The doctor lead him to a dimly lit room where Peter was hooked up to tubes and sensors.

Wade sat there staring at his beautiful Omega. The doctor's words racing round in his head. 

_A son. A real life baby boy...mine...his...ours...oh god it hurts so fucking much._

Wade's despair at the loss of their baby and his own feelings of guilt overwhelmed his brain. He couldn't handle it. Flashbacks from his past started taunting him. All the people he killed, all that bloodshed. Of course he wasn't going to get a happy ending, he caused too much desctruction. He'd taken too many lives to justify his own pitiful existence. He was lucky finding an Omega like Peter, he knew it was a chance in a million. Peter was his perfect match, but like with everything he destroyed it.

He kissed his Omega and walked out, told the nurse to call Tony Stark and left the hospital. He walked around the city for hours feeling numb, lost. He didn't want to go to their apartment because that's where Peter was. More so it was where their happiness came to an abrupt end. Their little slice of heaven was turned into a pit of hell.

_And there's only one person responsible....Marty._

Wade put the word out and a few leads had shown up. He was confident he would find the little creep. Marty wasn't an intelligent sort, he was never a leader, always a follower. Marty was also a coward. He used Wade in the past as his cover guy, he never walked into a situation first, always shielded by Wade. He fled the scene the minute he threw the gun away. Wade was glad for small mercies as it meant he didn't see him rip off his Deadpool mask. Marty had no idea he was Wade's alter ego.

The first day he embarked on his death mission full of confidence and vigour, determined to find the scumbag and unalive him. His demeanour soon changed when on day two he once again followed a dead end and still nothing materialised. By day three he was a mess. His mind was full of Peter, he was pining for his Omega and he couldn't focus or carry on without him. 

On day four he went back to the hospital, but they told him Peter and the baby were moved to Stark's private clinic. Wade couldn't face the scrutiny The Avengers would put him under if he went there. Forlorn and lost he retreated into himself and resorted to causing himself as much pain as possible to drown out the demons in his mind. He was useless, a fuck up. All he knew was death and he couldn't even get that right. 

He remembered there was a chainsaw stashed away in the back room of Weasel's bar so he went there, grabbed the saw and maimed himself out in the back alleyway. As he lay out there on the wet ground surrounded by his sawn off limbs, he felt a static enter his mind and finally the thoughts drifted away.

Weasel found him and dragged him indoors, securing him inside the room so he could recover. When Wade came to he was an emotional wreck, pouring his heart out to the bar owner. Weasel's response was to tell him he needed to say all that to his Omega instead of feeling sorry for himself. Deadpool threatened him not to tell anybody where he was. Weasel knew better than to argue with The Merc.

Natasha was still waiting when Deadpool finally emerged from the back room. He downed a drink and fixed her with a stare. She coolly observed him and nodded, without saying a word he followed her out of the bar. Weasel watched them go. "So hey Alpha babe, call me yeah....or maybe not..Oh well." He sighed as he thought about all the bad things he would let Black Widow do to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool was right about Marty being a somewhat stupid person. In his cloud of self-delusion he decided to go ahead with his kidnapping plot. He was desperate for money and he knew now he'd shot Wade's Omega it would only be a matter of time before he caught him. He had one chance and he was going to take it.

While Wade was out looking for him Marty was holed up in the Hamptons stalking the rich guy's son. He acquired a small van and some overalls from a cable guy he shot in the head. He was biding his time until the boy's father left the house. He'd already been to the neighbour's homes faking a cable issue making them believe the whole area was being checked, so the security guard at the rich guy's place saw him coming and going. Marty called it 'hiding in plain sight'. 

Finally he saw the father leave the house in a chauffeur driven car and Marty played his hand. It was surprisingly easy to gain access, luckily it was the same security guy who spoke to. He set about with his 'testing equipment' going round all the tvs in the house. That meant almost every single room, even the bathroom. These people sure liked their tv.

He soon found his target. A slim built auburn haired Omega, his scent fresh and sweet. Marty breathed in the aroma, making his Alpha grunt with lust. He needed to keep a clear head, so he rubbed some menthol ointment under his nose to block out the Omega pheromones. 

He greeted the boy and observed his coy response, the young Omega was clearly flirting with him, all lashes and pouting lips as he curled round the room. He seemed very forward for a fifteen year old, or maybe Marty just didn't know any teenagers. He had a syringe filled with sedative in his 'work' holdall and all he had to do was inject it into the kid and place him inside the bag. He was small built so he knew he could easily lift him.

Then two things happened. Firstly the teenager made a move on Marty and secondly he shot the security guard. Chaos ensued as he then tried to leave but the Omega was hanging on to him, begging him to take him away with him. He hated his father and he wanted nothing more than to be looked after by an older Alpha. He said they could rip his father off and split the money. In a moment of blind panic Marty agreed and drove off with the Omega in the back of the van.

The last thing Marty wanted was some needy underage Omega complicating matters. As soon as they got the money off his father he would split. The Omega suggested they made a video. He messed up his hair and scratched his own face using a takeaway fork. Then he put on the most pitiful performance Marty had ever seen in his life. It was a surefire guarantee to score them a hefty pay out. It also made him realise this kid was no push over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter was curled up on the bed in a more comfortable room at the clinic. He apologised to the staff for his behaviour, they reacted gracefully and understanding. That only made him feel more ashamed. His spider DNA was coursing through his body making his Omega unstable. A heat would hit him at any point and he was dreading the pain and anguish he would feel without Wade there to help him.

_Alpha, need you. _

He decided he was going to try and find Wade himself. He would get some sleep and then sneak out in the early hours of the morning. He would go back to their apartment, suit up and head out. He knew it was a risk with his heat imminent but he needed to do something. If anybody was going to find Deadpool it would be Spider-Man. He switched off the light and closed his eyes, he needed to rest.

"Daddy don't be sad. Here..this is for you." The little hand gave him a flower.

"Thank you baby that's so pretty. Mmmm it smells nice too." The sparkly eyes watched him. 

"DaddyPool will come back soon. He is sad too....here this one is for him." The little hand reached across with another flower, this one was big and red with a strong heavy scent.

"I'm going now. Bye daddy...remember...don't be sad." The little hand waved as Peter held the red flower next to his heart.

_I love you Baby Boy._

_That scent is so familiar._

_Alpha._

_Wade._

Peter opened his eyes and in the darkness he could feel Wade's presence by the side of his bed. He reached out his arms and felt his heart melt when the big Alpha scooped him up against his broad chest.

_Finally, you came back to me._

"Peter, Omega...I'm so sorry...can't stay away...need you. Love you..." Wade held him tight and cried into his shoulder. He had been an idiot to stay away, but his damaged mind had taken over. He breathed in Peter's scent and felt his whole body relax at the recognition of_ comfort_ and _love_ his Omega projected.

Peter switched on the lamp and looked at Wade's crestfallen face. He remembered his dream and smiled. "Alpha, don't be sad. Come on, there's somebody we need to see." Peter climbed off the bed and took hold of Wade's hand, leading him out of the room and down the corridor. They passed a nurse sitting behind a reception desk and Peter nodded to her. She looked at Wade and back at Peter and smiled warmly.

"Everything is in place Mr Parker, you can go on in. Take your time."

Wade wasn't sure what to expect as they entered the softly lit room. It was cool in the space and in the middle of the room was a small incubator. Inside lay a tiny baby wrapped in a cotton blanket. His face was perfectly formed and his skin was blushed pink. Despite only being 23 weeks his little head was covered in fluffy dark hair. He looked like he was sleeping. The temperature inside the incubator was a lot lower than in the room and it was keeping his little body perfectly preserved.

"Wade, this is our son. Isn't he beautiful? We made him." Peter gazed at their baby boy and his heart exploded with the purest love he had ever experienced. It was as if this tiny person was attached to him by a magical thread. The realisation that he would never see him grow up or hear him laugh suddenly filled him with regret and sorrow. He stood crying not knowing what to do with his arms. 

"It all feels wrong. I should be holding him, feeding him, keeping him safe and warm. My arms feel so heavy, redundant. Every natural instinct has been taken away." Peter turned to look at Wade. The Merc was staring at the tiny baby, his eyes full of tears, his hands trembling. He glanced at Peter and shook his head. 

"I can't believe it Peter. It's like a dream. He's amazing, so perfect, so sweet. He looks like you, just like I hoped he would. I never thought in my whole life that I could be a parent and now I am somebody's father. We did make him and he's beautiful. It's like we're artists and he's our greatest work of art." Wade held on to Peter as they stood watching their son. Their heart ache at losing this tiny bundle of perfection filled their souls, but their love was strong. Nothing would break their bond and seeing his tiny offspring lying lifeless before him only served to reinforce Wade's determination that he was going to kill his former acquaintance.

_Daddy's going to make him pay, my little one._

That night Peter and Wade fell asleep in each other's arms, the rhythm of their breathing in perfect harmony with the beating of their hearts. They were as complete as they could be without their little puzzle piece. The gap left behind felt huge, but their devotion to one another cushioned their pain. Together they would rebuild their life and maybe in time they could think about adding to their family once more. For now they wanted to remember and cherish their only son and make sure they gave him a loving goodbye.

Peter tenderly kissed Wade's scarred lips.

"Alpha. Mine. Always."

Wade stroked his face and returned his kisses full of passion.

"Omega. Mine. Forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following day Peter switched on the tv in the room and was watching a news story unfolding about a kidnapped millionaire's son. The kid's father received a video demanding a ransom and security cameras picked up images of the son and his kidnapper as they walked into a motel on the outskirts of the city.

Wade caught the tail end of the story and as he watched the footage on the screen he instantly recognised Marty. He let out a low growl as Peter turned round. He was staring with wide eyes, like he just saw a ghost.

"That guy in the video. Is that who I think it is?" Peter swallowed as he saw the anger in Wade's eyes.

"Oh yeah that's him alright. Time to make the chimi fucking changas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so sad, but the love they have for each other will always prevail.  
Rest softly baby Spider xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Marty gets his comeuppance, things take a surprising turn.  
Wade helps Peter through his unruly heat.  
Will love save the day?  
**Yeah this summary is so bad**  
Final chapter. Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos I really do appreciate it. This story is very personal to me and it gave me a real sense of inner peace being able to write some of the emotions and thoughts. Writing these stories is sometimes therapeutic in all the right ways. xoxoxoxox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: violence and death scenes. Upsetting language.  
This chapter has it all: Life, death, love and sex!  
Enjoy!

"No Wade. You're not going after him. You don't even know where he is!" Peter was trying to make his Alpha see sense. He didn't want him to leave, not when his heat could be happening at any time. 

"Peter, Omega, this could be my only chance to nail that creep. Don't you want him to pay for what he's done?" Wade was pacing up and down the room, seeing Marty on tv had him all antsy.

"I don't care about him. All I care about is you and me and our future together. Don't let that creep lower you to a level you left behind Wade. I need you here my darling. My body will be going into a heat, it won't be pretty, I need you close...please." Peter put his arms around Wade and kissed him, pressing himself against his big Alpha.

Wade had no resistance against his Omega's affections. His kisses were like sweet nectar. He looked into Peter's brown eyes and agreed to stay put.

_For now._

"I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join me I'd like that. I just want to feel you next to me." Peter grabbed a towel and disappeared into the ensuite bathroom.

Every inch of Wade wanted to strip off and get in the shower with his Omega. He longed to feel himself deep inside Peter's tensile body, make him beg for more, show him how much he adored him. Peter was his whole life and their son was meant to make that life truly complete, their connection binding forever. Wade frowned to himself as he saw Marty's gormless face in his mind. He couldn't let it lie. It was too much. He needed to go.

"Wade? Sweetheart...what you doing? Wade?" Peter came rushing out of the bathroom to find the room empty. He cursed as he picked up a note off the table.

I'm sorry.

X Pool

"Damn him, I knew he couldn't leave it. For fuck sake Wade." Peter needed to go after him. First he needed his suit. He didn't want anybody finding out that Wade had gone after Marty. He wanted to sort things himself. He just hoped his body would behave and not throw him into a heat. He remembered he still had some suppressants at the apartment. If he took a couple he could slow things down and hopefully have enough time to get to Wade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool was on a mission. He needed to locate Marty and the kid. The footage of them both at the motel looked too casual. The kid was the one striding out in front and Marty had been cautiously looking round, that's how the camera had captured his face. It was almost as if the kid was in on it, flaunting his new found importance. wade sniggered to himself.

_Jeez Marty you really are a prize fuck up. Now you got a fifteen year old Omega pulling your strings? What a douche!_

Wade suddenly had a brain wave. What do teenagers love most these days? 

_Their phone._

He needed a computer and he knew just the guy to help him. After all, he owed him for basically offering Black Widow the key to his hiding place. 

Weasel was busy mopping the floor in the toilets when he felt something stick in his back and a dark voice spoke in his ear.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with ratting me out the other day? You have a debt to pay. Now get your whiny ass over to the bar and pour me a goddamn drink." Deadpool marched him to the bar and smirked as he watched Weasel's trembling hands trying to pour him a drink.

"Wade man, what could I do? I tried to stop her. I mean she was hot by the way, but she kicked the door in before I had a chance to....wait a minute...are you laughing? You fucking rotten chopped liver faced son of a bitch. What are you doing here anyway? What about Peter?" Weasel relaxed as Deadpool removed his mask and downed the drink.

"I need to use your laptop. You know that Omega kid who's been kidnapped? The millionaire's son? Well, three guesses who's bright idea that was, but it looks like it might have backfired on him. Anyhoooo I need to find out the kid's full name and hack his social media. Something tells me he'll be posting this shit all over his tweety gram or whatever you call it." Wade gave Weasel a triumphant smile as he tapped the bottle for another drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so boooored! Why are we hanging around here? I thought you were going to call my father again. Come on Alpha...think about all that money...and you get me as a bonus prize." The Omega licked his lips and purred at Marty. He was caught between feeling aroused and disturbed. This kid was a fucking nightmare.

_His father better pay up or I'm gonna shoot this spoilt little shit._

They had moved on from the motel because the Omega complained about the room being 'too basic' and there was no Wi-Fi and how could he be expected to stay in 'a dump like that'. Marty donned a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses and made the kid wear his jacket and slick his hair back so he would look older. They still cut an odd pair but at least they didn't resemble the video footage from the motel.

They checked into a mid-range hotel down town and after the Omega sneered at the size of the room he seemed to settle down once he could access his phone. However within a half hour of them arriving the Omega started moaning that he was hungry and why couldn't they ring for room service, after all once they had his father's money they could buy the goddamned hotel if they wanted to. Marty gritted his teeth and explained he didn't want to draw too much attention to them being there and he would go out and get some food. The boy rolled his eyes and gave Marty a long list of food he wanted and said he could charge it to his card. Marty tried to make it clear that was not an option as they could trace the card. He told him he would choose some food and pay it cash. The Omega went into an almighty sulk. Marty felt as if he'd aged ten years in twenty four hours.

What Marty also failed to understand was that the Omega was accessing his online accounts, thus potentially giving away their location. The ex Merc was not clued up about the internet. His phone was an old Nokia that still had the game 'snake' on it. The age of the smart phone seemed to have completely passed Marty by. He wasn't even that old, he had ten years on Wade, but that only put him in his mid forties. He was just one of those guys, all he cared about was scoring his next job.

While Marty was out getting some food the Omega was pouting and preening into the camera for all his followers online. He broadcast on his social media that he was being held hostage by an older Alpha and it was all dangerous and exciting. He even joked about how he was sure the Alpha was going to force him to have sex and how 'hot' that would be. His idiot 'fan base' were lapping it up. 

Unwittingly the Omega played right into Deadpool's hands. He suspected this was exactly what would happen and as he hacked into the kid's accounts he soon discovered a location. "Gotcha! Oh boy is that Marty dumb. The world definitely won't miss him."

Deadpool checked the time and realised it was only ten minutes since the Omega's latest post and it wouldn't be long before the police would be joining up the dots. His experience of the police was that they were a little slow to pick up on these things, which was definitely to Wade's advantage. He had no time to lose and headed off down town to the hotel. 

Meanwhile the Omega got bored of waiting for Marty so he called a pizza delivery place and ordered a load of food. When it arrived he paid for it with his card. Marty got back just as the delivery guy was leaving and went ape shit at the Omega. He freaked out and threw the takeout he had picked up across the room. The Omega stared open-mouthed at Marty as he ranted about him being a stupid little cunt and then the kid started laughing. He fell about pointing at Marty, ridiculing his anger and telling him he was a fucking loser and he should treat him 'right' or he would fuck up their whole plan. Marty had enough. He coolly took hold of his gun and aimed it at the Omega. The cocky boy fixed Marty with a cold stare. 

"You don't have the fucking guts to shoot me you worthless prick. You think my father will pay you one cent without proof I'm alive....fuck you loser!" The Omega didn't even flinch when Marty pulled the trigger and hit him right between his eyes.

"Fucking weaselly little asshole, you had that coming!" Marty stood over him and slowly the realisation that he'd just blown away his last chance at scoring some big bucks flooded his mind.

_Shit._

The gun shot rang out across the whole floor of the hotel and some of the other guests came out into the corridor worrying and speculating. The manager approached the door to Marty's room and knocked loudly, demanding access or he would be forced to gain entry.

Marty heard the manager say he was calling the police and if this was all a misunderstanding it could be dealt with. Marty didn't hang about and headed out on to the fire escape outside the window. He edged along the windowsill to get to it as it was attached to the next room, but once he reached it he started climbing up to the roof. He neglected to look down or he would have seen Deadpool climbing up the same fire escape two floors below him. He also heard the gun shot and guessed it was related to Marty and the Omega.

Hot on Deadpool's heels was Peter who sussed he went to Weasel's place and just missed him after he left for the hotel. The hapless bar owner tried to keep his mouth shut but Spidey webbed him to the ceiling and forced him to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter left the clinic without telling anybody where he was going. He jumped in a cab back to their apartment needing to retrieve his Spider-Man suit. He wasn't prepared for the shock of walking back into their home and seeing his own blood and what he now knew was his baby's blood in a big stain on the floor. He gulped back his emotions as he remembered the exact moment he felt the bullet hit. He hung his head as he slumped down on a chair. He couldn't stop his tears, it was all still too raw. 

_You need to snap out of it Parker, got to stop Wade. _

He took a long breath and stood up. Just as he reached the bathroom door a piercing pain struck him deep in his core. He doubled over and felt sweat beads forming on his forehead.

_Shit. No no no, not now, this heat is the last thing I need right now._

He staggered towards the bathroom cabinet and on the top shelf he tore open a box of suppressants. He found two and washed them down with water from the tap. He sat down on the bathroom floor as he waited for the pills to kick in. He knew he would have to move fast as the drugs would only last a couple of hours. 

Once he felt himself become more balanced again he rushed into the bedroom to get his suit. He passed the spare room as he emerged in his Spidey suit. He hesitated at the door and slowly pushed it open. Inside he could see the soft colours they had painted the walls and the glow in the dark stars Wade had stuck to the ceiling. He had said that baby would always have a sky full of twinkling lights to gaze up at. There was a wooden crib and furniture half unpacked. Soft toys and a small baby bath. Peter ran his hand over the soft fabric of the blanket in the crib. He sighed as he fought back his tears once more. The hollow feeling in his heart echoing with his grief. He looked at the cupboard they half assembled and there on the side was the scan photo from that happy morning they visited the clinic. Peter squeezed his eyes shut to stop his emotions from becoming too much.

_I'm so sorry my beautiful boy. I should have kept you safe. I love you so much._

Peter walked out of the room with a dark glare in his eyes. He'd pushed his anger away, opting to focus on his love and grief for their son. Now he was confronted with the harsh reality of just what they had lost and who had taken it from them. Peter felt an unflinching rage bubbling up inside him. 

He webbed himself from the apartment out into the city, determined to locate his Alpha, but more importantly he himself wanted to confront that scumbag loser Marty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now Peter was soaring through the city as the evening grew darker. The lights started to glitter beneath him and he inhaled the air as it rushed passed him. It felt good to be free to glide through the buildings once more. He missed it, but not because he felt bound by the baby in any way, just the feeling of exhilaration it gave him. He was reminded who he truly was.

_Spider-Man._

_Omega, lover, father. Nothing could ever take that away from him._

The closer he got to the hotel and his beloved Alpha the more his feelings of anger grew inside him. The injustice of one person being able to tear their life apart in such a selfish heartless way was gnawing away at him. He wanted to look that coward in the face and hear his remorse. He needed to know it was all an accident. He didn't believe Marty had ever intended to shoot him. He had to find some goodness in this person's heart. He needed to forgive him.

_Maybe he doesn't deserve it, but I need it to move on._

As Spidey approached the hotel building he could see Deadpool and Marty on the roof. He landed on the other side and crept round to see what was happening. He hoped Wade had come to his senses and was just going to scare Marty. He really didn't want him to kill him. Wade was so much better than that these days.

"Looks like your pathetic plan failed yet again. What is it with you and bad ideas Marty? You're like a crappy sitcom that just won't end. All the viewers have long since left, even the actors are screaming to get out, but still the network keeps churning out one tired gag after another. Booooooriiiiing! Just like you!" Deadpool was standing in front of Marty who was on his knees.

"What do you want with me? I know you're Wade's buddy, but where is that fucking asshole? He could have helped me kidnap this kid and walked away with a tidy profit, but no he was too busy playing house with his weird Omega. Heh heh well I soon put a stop to that. Fucking bullshit man, why should he get all the luck?" Marty let out a huff as Deadpool unsheathed one of his katanas. 

"You bet Wade is my buddy you worthless sack of foreskins. He and I are real close. In fact sometimes it's almost like we are the same person. When he bleeds I feel pain, just like when you shot his baby I felt his heart crack in two. How do you think that felt you fucking dick cheese munching jerk off?" Deadpool was getting slowly more aggravated by Marty's lack of remorse for the damage he'd caused. 

"How the hell would I know? Why would a guy get so worked up over a goddamned baby anyhow? He used to have a pair of balls, now he's just some scarred up ugly ass pussy. Sure he played Mr Tough Guy in that Merc bar, but without his buddies he's nothing. If you ask me I did him a favour. The world don't need soft fucking Alphas. Even now, you're here fighting his corner, where is he? No doubt whimpering over his dead fucking baby. Motherfucking coward!" Deadpool laughed long and low in a menacing tone. He'd heard enough.

_Time to let the night air soothe my skin as I slice this cunt to kingdom come. _

Deadpool tore his mask off and raised his katana above his head. He clocked the look on Marty's face as he threw his head back and laughed darkly. 

"Surprise!! Now say goodbye fuck face." Wade was just about to impale Marty with his katana when suddenly Spider-Man stopped the blade with a web. He removed his mask as he spoke to his Alpha.

"Don't do it Wade, Please. Remember what you promised me when we first started hanging out? You begged me to let you come on patrol and I kept saying no. Then you promised you would stop unaliving people and you really tried so hard. I noticed it and it made me love you even more. Your desire to change made me want you. Wade you are worth so much more than this creep. He won't get away, the police will arrest him for kidnapping and for shooting me. Don't let him undo all your hard work my Alpha." Peter put his hand on Wade's arm. The Merc could feel his_ warmth_ and _love_ calming his anger.

"Yeah Wade...be a good little Alpha, do as your mama says. Go cry your whiny tears for your baby, who gives a fuck anyway? Yeah fuck you!!" The cold words hit Wade like a tidal wave, his rage flooded his eyes a deep red as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Marty's face. Peter reacted by punching Wade hard on the side of his head and the Merc flew across the surface of the roof.

"Hahaha woohooo Spider-Man to the rescue. Who knew he was an Omega? Hey Peter no hard feelings about the baby and all that. I'm sure you'll have another one. Shit happens." Marty tried to get up off his knees but he froze when he realised Peter was pointing Deadpool's katana at his chest.

"Hey what the hell man? I thought you didn't want me dead?" Marty stared up at Peter.

"No you disgusting piece of filth. I didn't say I didn't want you dead. I just didn't want Wade to be the one who killed you. You see, he's worth a million of you and I want to keep him that way. Now me on the other hand, I've got my own score to settle with you. I hoped that what you did to me was an accident, that you regretted killing my child. I now know that you are just a worthless scumbag with no conscience and the truth is I can't allow you to carry on living. You took my son's life, so I'm going to take your life." Peter coolly watched as the ex Merc squirmed and muttered a half baked apology. He lifted the katana and as he plunged it into Marty's heart for a split second he saw his baby boy's sparkling eyes in his mind.

_I love you sweet boy. I'm sorry you couldn't stay. Please forgive me._

"Noooooo Peter Oh my god....no no no" Wade came running over to Peter as he sat on the floor next to Marty's body. The katana sticking up out of his chest as he lay on the rooftop in an ever-increasing pool of blood. Peter looked fragile and lost. The enormity of his actions staring him in the face. He did the one thing he vowed he would never do. He killed someone. 

"Wade, Alpha. I am so sorry. I heard all those awful things he was saying and I know they were just words intended to hurt us, but they struck me right in my heart. I felt so angry at his lack of remorse, his delight at our loss, the disrespect for our little boy. I had to do it Wade, please don't hate me." Peter held his head in his hands and cried. Not for the life he had taken, but for the life they had lost, the life that had been cruelly torn away by a callous killer. He knew he couldn't use that as an excuse for his crime, but he felt in some ways a tiny level of justification. Somehow a balance had been restored in the universe. 

Wade said nothing and lifted his Omega up into his arms. He carried him away from the bloody scene and set him down on the other side of the roof. He kissed his forehead and held him tightly against his chest, wanting him to be close to his heartbeat.

_Omega, my love, mine. Keep you close. Always._

"I love you Peter, nothing will ever change that. I love our boy, he's ours forever." They held each other close as the sound of sirens filled the air. 

Peter longed to go to sleep and see the little person with the hazel eyes that came to him every night. He needed to hold those little hands for however long he could. He knew one day those hands would disappear and he would feel sad in his heart once more. For now he would cherish those dreams.

_Just you and me my special boy, my son, always with me._

Wade retrieved his katana and told Peter they needed to go. He wanted to stay and face the police, but Wade shook him and made him see that was not a good idea.

"Peter he shot that boy he kidnapped. They will have found his body by now. Nobody is going to care that Marty is dead. He got what he deserved. I just wish it had been me who unalived him. You don't need those demons in your head. Come on Spidey put your mask on and get us out of here. Please." Peter nodded and grabbed Wade by his side as he webbed them both over the rooftops back to their home.

_Alpha, so caring, love you, need you._

As soon as they arrived back at the apartment Wade started cleaning the floor. He ordered Peter to lie on the sofa and put a blanket over him to keep him warm. He had started shaking as the suppressants began to wear off. Within minutes Wade had done a good job of almost clearing most of the blood and he lifted the rug out from under the table and laid it over the faded patch. 

"Out of sight, out of mind. Hey presto the floor is as new. How are you feeling sweetheart? I know you're hurting, but I'm here to look after you my Omega, that's what a good Alpha does." Wade smiled as he stroked Peter's hair. He caught a whiff of his scent and could tell he was coming into a heat. Wade felt his groin ache as he wanted him.

_Mine._

Peter's eyes were clear and bright as he started feeling the cramps creeping up inside him. The pain was like a speer piercing his stomach. He curled up into a ball as he held on to his middle.

"Ah nooo oh god...it's BAD...it's never been this painful, oh shit...help me Alpha..help me. Hold me, scent me, please do everything you need to, make the pain go." Peter was crying out as he clawed at his midriff and contorted his body on the sofa. He rolled on to the floor and got up on all fours, arching his back and thrusting his hips back, trying to connect with his Alpha.   
"I need you Wade, Alpha please."

Wade could see his anguish and he went to lift him up to carry him into the bedroom but then Peter started calling out and his words stopped him.

"Alpha ...I need you to knot me, fill me with your seed, give me what I need. Give me another baby, breed me. Please Alpha please....help me please. Make all this pain go away." Peter was grinding himself into the floor, tearing at his suit, trying to take it off. Slick was pouring out of him, much more than normal. His post pregnancy Omega eager to mate once more, to create more life, to make him feel full.

Wade stood staring at him as the reality of their situation took hold in his mind. They had just lost their son and had barely even begun to grieve properly. It was too soon, they needed time to heal. Peter was out of his mind with Omega pheromones and Spider hormones pushing his body to mate, to reproduce once more. Wade knew they needed to take it easy. He needed to get some condoms, they never used them and there were none in the apartment, so he would have to leave Peter alone while he went out.

"Peter...Omega we need to use protection. You can't get pregnant yet, your body needs to heal, we need time sweetheart, you know we do. I'm going to get us some condoms okay." Wade tried to leave but Peter jumped up and crawled over the ceiling down to the door, he looked feral, his brown eyes shaded almost black and his breathing was deep and intense. He leapt on to Wade's large frame and tackled him to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere Alpha. You have to fulfill your duty. You OWE me a baby. Your seed belongs with me. You are my true mate ....so GIVE ME WHAT I NEED!" Peter pinned Wade down and inhaled deeply at his scent gland, grinding and thrusting his body all over the big Alpha. When Wade tried to lift his arms to move Peter away he webbed them to the floor. 

"Omega...please don't...think about what you're doing. I want to give you a baby of course I do, but not yet, you need time to recover. Please Peter....I need time to grieve too....it's too soon." Wade's eyes filled with tears, but the Omega was too far into his heat haze. The mixed up hormones and mutated DNA had completely taken over and as he stripped the rest of his suit off his thick heavy scent filled the room, no longer masked by the scent blockers he wore. 

Wade knew the minute that scent hit him it would be game over for his rational mind. His Alpha would start to rut and all his good intentions would be erased.

_Omega. Mine. I'm sorry..._

As the sweet syrupy scent took over, Wade's eyes coloured red and he started growling at his Omega. He wanted him, needed him, had to take him. He tried to break free from the webs holding him to the ground, but it was pointless. He was stuck there. Peter curled round him on all fours, spreading slick over the red and black suit. He rubbed his crotch over Wade's growing bulge and purred and hissed at him as he clawed at the fabric, trying to tear it off the big Alpha's hungry body.

"Alpha...mine...need you inside me...want you....fuck me ...breed me ...lock your knot inside me....ahhh it hurts so much...need you NOW." Peter's voice was dark and angry as he shredded Wade's suit. He panted hard as he took hold of his large erection and rubbed his slick soaked hole against it. He forcefully grasped the hard member, roughly stroking it up and down, making the knot grow at the base. Wade was groaning and growling with _longing_ and_ need_ for his Omega. He begged him to remove the webs, but Peter was in control, he knew what he wanted and_ needed_.

"Alpha...so good....going to take you deep inside me...fill me...my Alpha..always mine always" Peter positioned Wade's throbbing cock and slid himself on top of it, his moans and breaths increasing as he lowered himself inch by inch. He was taking the large member easily with the slick dripping out, but he still needed to feel the sensation slowly, really drive his Alpha crazy. 

Wade lay beneath him in a daze of their mixed pheromones, the intoxicating scent had rendered him paralysed as Peter started moving on top of him, slamming himself down on Wade's cock, sending electric shocks through the Alpha's body.

"Omega...feels so good, need you Baby Boy....want your body...want all of you. Take what you want, fill yourself. Please release my arms....want to fuck you properly... knot you hard...please." Wade was straining against the webs, bucking his hips upwards to meet Peter's slick drenched hole with his thick erection. He needed to take control. He growled out loud in frustration. He wanted his Omega's legs up round his neck and to pound himself into him. 

Suddenly the webs gave way and Wade grabbed Peter and flung him to the side as he scrambled to his feet. The Omega stared at him with_ hurt_ and _pain_ in his eyes, but then he softened as he realised Wade still wanted to take him. The Alpha picked him up and as the Omega wrapped his legs around him Wade pushed him against the wall. Peter stuck his body in place and Wade fucked into him deeply, grunting and growling as he took him hard and fast. He hooked his arms under Peter's legs and pushed them up so his ankles rested over Wade's shoulders. His Omega's flexibility drove him wild as he continued his punishing pace. 

Peter was sweating and crying and begging his Alpha to knot him. His body was shiny with perspiration and his eyes gleamed darkly, a pool of slick was forming beneath them on the ground as Wade fucked him senseless. Peter cried out as he felt himself coming and his cock erupted, seed covering both of them. Wade yelled and gave one final thrust to lock his knot in place, forcing the tight skin of Peter's hole and making him wince at the pain. His whole body quivered as he felt Wade coming inside him, filling him, hot and sticky, _breeding_ him.

_Alpha. Mine. So good. So beautiful. Always mine._

Wade lowered Peter's legs, hooking them round his hips, keeping him firmly attached to his knot. He told him to hang on. He lifted him away from the wall and gently walked over to the sofa where he sat down with Peter still locked on to his lap. He held his Omega against his body, his breathing staggered as he allowed his Alpha rut to calm down. His emotions were swirling round in his mind and he was trying desperately to control them, not wanting to fall apart in front of Peter.

_Omega. Mine. Don't want to upset you. Don't want you to feel sad. I Love you._

"Alpha?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"What have we done? Was this too soon? I couldn't stop it." Peter wept into Wade's chest as the realisation of their union hit him. He cried for their loss, for their love, for feeling helpless to stop their biology. He clung on to his Alpha, needing his_ comfort_ and _affection_.

_He's my good Alpha, always has been. He has my heart._

"Omega. Please don't worry. Whatever happens we will face it together. We need to say goodbye to our boy and then pick up the pieces, our story needs to carry on. We still have so many adventures to go on Peter. If and when we are blessed with another little piece of our family puzzle it will be alright, we can handle it, as long as we have each other." Wade kissed his Omega softly, their lips lingering, full of _love_ and _desire_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the weeks that followed Peter and Wade said goodbye to their son and in a small private ceremony they gathered their closest friends and scattered his ashes into the ocean. Peter winked at Wade as he held back some of the ashes and later that night they suited up and Spider-Man webbed them to the top of the Empire State Building. There, under a bright shining moon, they sprinkled some of their boy on to a breeze and watched him float over the city they held so close to their hearts. They wanted to feel him all around them. Never forget the magic he brought to their life.

_Goodbye sweet boy, fly happy and free, until we meet again in another time. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daddy, look who's here!." The little eyes were back, full of mischief and wonder, _just like Wade_.

"Who is it sugar pie?" Peter watched as the little hand held an even smaller hand and a tiny face smiled at him.

"Ah silly daddy, you know who it is....she's come to see you." The sparkly eyes leant towards the tiny face and kissed it sweetly.

"Ah that's nice. You're such a good boy. Watching over your little friend." The hazel eyes narrowed and made a discontented noise.

"No daddy she's not my friend." Giggles and little hands clapping with joy.

"She's my SISTER!" The tiny face beamed and her eyes shone even brighter.

Peter woke up, startled, happy, his insides fluttering madly. He turned over to gaze at his Alpha, the same hazel eyes stared back at him.

"Wade?"

"Yes Baby Boy."

"I've got something to tell you."


End file.
